New Goat (Sam
'''#NewGoat '''is the fourth episode of Sam & Cat. Plot Whilst Sam is in the restroom Chloe and Max decide to have some fun and prank call Inside Out Burger. Sam discovers them and they quickly become defensive. She asks if they were making prank phone calls, which they reply yes meekly to. Instead of reprimanding them she joins them and proclaims that she is 'The Master of Prank Phone calls'. Cat walks through the door with a pizza while Sam and the children are making the prank call. They scream into the phone and accidentally scare Cat, she faints. Sam realizes Cat has fainted and exclaims "Oh no! The pizza!". Sam brings the pizza over to the counter and begins to eat it, telling the kids to help Cat up. Cat comes to fairly confused and ask what happened, Chloe informs her that she fainted. "Why?" Cat asks and looks around, seeing Sam's face she realizes someone must have scared her. She tells the kids that they can't scare her- it makes her go 'non-conscious'. Sam's phone rings and she asks Cat to answer it. On the line is the lady they were prank calling asking to buy a pair of 'Poof-Panties'. Confused Cat ask them if any of them have heard of 'Poof-Panties' they all shrug and deny it. The next morning, Sam is putting two slices of pizza and a bottle of root beer in the blender and blends it. Cat walks in and asks what she is 'blendering' Sam replies "Breakfast!". Cat sits down and says that she had the weirdist dream last night, Sam asks that she not tell her about it but Cat continues. Her dream had to do with her falling off of a boat but she was ok because she was wearing 'Poof-Panties' and they inflated saving her. Sam hands her the smoothie. Cat asks what is in it and Sam responds "You know how you love fruit yogurt and juice?" Cat replies "Mhmm" and takes a sip of her breakfast Sam counters it by saying "Well that's pizza and root beer" she squeals and almost spits it out but realizes that she likes it. Dice stops by with a goat, that he accidentally bought off the street and leaves him with Sam to babysit. Sam names the goat Murf. Dice also has a new friend with him, an MMA fighter named Goomer, that is now managed by Dice. While Sam’s watching the goat, Dilben, her neighbor who claims his dad is the owner of the building, stops by to tell her she can’t keep the goat in the apartment. In a typical Sam manner, she refuses to follow the rules and kicks Dilben out. Cat and Sam go to the gym to watch Goomer compete and Cat tries to stop him from fighting, even though that’s his job. When Sam and Cat are back home, Dilben stops by again but has bad news, he wants to try to kick Sam and Cat out of their apartment because they don’t have an adult living with them. Sam and Cat go visit Cat’s grandma, Nona, at Elderly Acres, and tell her to come over so that they can convince Dilben’s dad that she actually lives there. Unfortunately, Nona sprains her ankle so they have to pretend Goomer is their uncle to prove they have an adult living with them. Unfortunately, Goomer is a bit slow and has difficulty grasping what he’s supposed to do. Dilben and his dad stop by to investigate and discover that Sam and Cat are lying. The biggest twist is that it turns out that the man Dilben claims owns the building isn’t really his dad, and he doesn’t even know who owns the building. Dilben's real dad shows up and it is revealed that Dilben is ashamed that his dad's job is selling wide shoes to wide footed women. Sam and Cat get to continue living there and everything works out fine in the end. Category:Sam & Cat Episodes